Supergirl (Donnerverse)
|hobby = Hanging out with Lucy. Learning things about Earth. |goals = To retrieve the Omegahedron and save Argo City. |family = Zor-El (Father) Alura (Mother) Kal-EL (aka Superman) (Cousin) Jor-El (Uncle, deceased) Lara Lor-Van (Aunt, deceased) |friends = Zaltar Lucy Lane Jimmy Olsen|enemies = Selena Bianca |type of hero = Super Heroine}} Supergirl (also known as Kara Zor-El) is a female Kryptonian and Superman's cousin from Argo City which drifted into another dimension along with the other surviving Kryptonians after Krypton exploded. She was played by actress Helen Slater. History Kara Zor-El lives in an isolated community, a Kryptonian city called Argo City, in a pocket of trans-dimensional space. Zaltar allows Kara to see a unique item known as the Omegahedron, which he has borrowed without the knowledge of the city government, and which can infuse an artificial structure with life. She uses it under the tutelage of Zaltar to make a dragonfly-like creature; this creature breaches a window of the community, creating decompression. Although Zaltar saves Argo City by mending the breach with his orange wand, the Omegahedron (which also powers the city) is sucked out into space. Kara follows it to Earth in an effort to recover it and save the city, which will die without it. Using a vehicle called the binary chute to travel between dimensions, Kara arrives on Earth in the form of Supergirl, wearing a female variant of Superman's uniform. She discovers that she has superpowers as she deals with some rather unfortunate characters wishing to do her harm. Finding herself outside an all-girls prep school, Kara disguises herself in the form of a young Earth girl named Linda Lee and gains admittance into the school, where she becomes a roommate to Lois Lane's sister Lucy, identifying herself as the cousin of Clark Kent. She uses a special bracelet on her wrist to track down the location of the Omegahedron, which leads her to the same town the prep school is in. As Linda and Lucy eat out at a restaurant with Jimmy Olsen, Linda spots a runaway construction scooper wreaking havoc all over the street and carrying a young man, barely conscious. She springs into action as Supergirl to stop the runaway scooper and rescue the man, who ends up falling in love with her. This brings her to the attention of a witch named Selena, who has used a magical spell on the man named Ethan in order for him to fall in love with her, and ends up falling for Kara. Using the power she acquired from the Omegahedron, Selena draws Kara to her and traps her in the Phantom Zone, where she finds out Zaltar was imprisoned in due to his stealing the Omegahedron and causing it to be cast to Earth. Zaltar risks his life to help Supergirl escape from the Phantom Zone, who returns to Earth, regains her powers, and defeats Selena. Ethan admits his love for Kara, but knows it is possible he may never see her again and understands she must save Argo City. She returns to the trans-dimensional world which lights up again as she brings along the Omegahedron. Powers and Abilities Being a Kryptonian, Kara has the same powers and abilities as her cousin: *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Superman Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters